A Book for You
by MoonBay11
Summary: Harry has moved in with Sirius, who is now a free man and a famous author, and Mr. Black has been avoiding our dear Harry, much to his disappiontment, so Harry decides to clean a room and this leads to intersting happens for our dear Mr. Potter...SiriusHa


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everyone else are not mine.

Author Notes: I have none…except that I should be writing my other story…and that this is a slightly dirty story, if you get my drift…okay, so I have more author notes then I intended, but this story was written because of my mother…enough said.

**A Book for You**

_Grimmauld Place-July 6, 2004:_

_It was the sixth summer after Harry's last year at Hogwarts and he had defeated the Dark Lord in the final week of his seventh year. He had been invited to move in with his Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, and he quickly accepted. After Sirius was released from all charges against him, he became a famous author and Harry went on to become a substitute teacher for both the muggle and wizarding world. All has been fine and dandy till recently. Sirius has been avoiding Harry and he has not been very pleased by the fact. Harry went into a room that had not been clean yet and decided he was just bored enough to do it…_

A twenty-three year old man with longish black hair and emerald green eyes was busy cleaning out a small room in the house while trying to keep his mind off of a certain black haired, blued eyed animgus who was busy writing, locked away in his room. If his mind had been where it was suppose to, he might have realized that something was _very_ wrong with what he was shoving in one of his boxes. He just grabbed things that was in a dresser drawer and just kept throwing in till he came to realize that he was now shoving clothing in. He picked it up and a surge of jealousy came out of nowhere. He was holding up a very lacy, see-through black lingerie. He didn't know where the jealousy came from, but he knew it was directed at this and the thought that Sirius owned it.

He glared at the thing and shoved it into the box, going out the door and stomping towards Sirius' room. He knocked and no one answered. Harry slowly opened the door and saw that the room was empty. He stopped to think for a second and realized he was probably in the kitchen, seeing as his stomach was one of his top priorities. He walked down to the kitchen and opened the door. There he saw his Sirius, '_Where did that 'his' come from?'_ he thought briefly, sitting at the table, munching away at a bag of chips.

Sirius looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled at the man in the door and licked his lips to get the chip crumbs off it. "Hey Harry." Sirius said cheerfully. "You know these muggle 'Cooler Ranch Doritos' are _very _addicting." Harry nodded and walked over. He placed the box on the table. Sirius raised his eyebrow and asked, "What's in there?"

Harry glared. "I got it from the room you told me to let you clean."

"Oh?"  
"Yes. And I found some things that I want to ask you about."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He dug through it; moving muggle handcuffs, whips and other such things about, getting more jealous each passing item, till he got to the earlier lingerie. He pulled it out and held it by the straps. Sirius eyes went wide and Harry smiled triumphantly. "Whose is it?"

Sirius turned a bit green. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" he shouted and covered his eyes. "EW, EW, EW, EW!" He looked up again and saw Harry's eyes were wide and he was still holding the thing. He turned his head and started to wave his hand in Harry's general direction. "PUT THAT DOWN HARRY! THAT BELONGED TO MY BLOODY MOTHER!"

Harry's eyes went wider and he dropped the thing as if it were on fire. "OH MY GOD! MY HANDS!" he shouted, waving them about. He wasn't about to wipe them on his clothes and contaminate them too. "I'M CONTAMINATED!"

"I'M BLIND!" Sirius shouted. He stood up and grabbed Harry's wrist and started to drag him out the door. When they got there, Sirius took out his wand and pointed it in the general direction that the box of nasties were. "_Incinero box_!" he shouted and Harry saw the box turn into a pile of ashes. After that was done, Sirius grabbed Harry's wrist again and pulled him blindly to the nearest bathroom. When the got in, Sirius shoved the door closed and Harry rushed to the sink to scrub his hands.

When Harry turned back around, he saw that Sirius was sitting on the floor, rubbing his eyes. "Sirius?" Harry questioned.

Sirius looked up at him. "We're going to have to get a new table, you know that right?"

Harry nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry Sirius. I should have listened and not gone into that room."

"That's alright. I should've explained that my mother put her stuff in there…I just didn't want to scar you, but I guess I blew that one, didn't I?" Sirius said, looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I should've trust you."  
Sirius waved a hand at him. "No big deal." He stood up and walked up to Harry. He grabbed his wrist and turned his hands over to look at the palms. "I don't see any permanent damage." Harry blushed while Sirius continued to inspect his hands. Suddenly Sirius started to speak. "Though I do wonder what got your knickers in a bunch at the fact that there were unmentionables in the house." Harry's blushed deepened and Sirius looked up into his face. Sirius smirked. "You thought those were mine, didn't you?"

Harry couldn't lie so he nodded. "Yes." He muttered and looked down. "But the only reason I did look in there was because you have been ignoring me. Not that I am someone who needs to have the center of attention…I just…I hate that you have been ignoring me."

Sirius said nothing for a moment and he thought that he had blown, but suddenly Sirius hand left his wrist and under his chin to lift it up. Harry was looking into Sirius' ice blue eyes. The older man smiled and Harry's blushed more. "Sorry I've been ignoring you but I have been working on a very important book."

Harry nodded, trying very hard to concentrate on the conversation and not on the fact that Sirius' lips were only a few inches away and his breath, that smelled like Doritos, were washing over his face. "Your breath smells…" Harry stated and his eyes went wide. Sirius' eyes went wide too and his mouth dropped a bit. Harry opened his mouth to explain but Sirius let go of his face and grabbed his stomach as he started laughing. Harry stared and then he started laughing to. "I'm so sorry Sirius." He managed to say between his laughing.

Sirius took a deep breath and patted him on the back. "It's alright. I know my breath sinks. I'll brush them then." He stood up and walked towards the sink. He took out a toothbrush and toothpaste from the mirror and brushed his teeth. After two minutes of brushing, he spit it out and took a cup to rinse. Then he took floss and flossed and then he took mouth wash and rinsed for a minute. Finally he spit it out and turned to Harry, who wasn't looking anywhere near his face, but more down. Sirius smirked and Harry looked up at him. Harry opened his mouth once again but Sirius took his chin and moved his face closer. The younger Gryfinndor's eyes went wide. When he was about an inch away, Sirius asked gently, "Does this smell better?" and he breathed gently on his face.

Harry blinked and nodded. "Yes…"

Sirius nodded and pulled away. Harry wanted to pull him back but he didn't think his arms would move. "Well, that's good. Hey, do you want to see my book?"

Harry heart sank. That was all Sirius ever thought about now…his dumb books. Okay, so they weren't dumb and he really shouldn't be jealous of them but he was and he didn't want to hurt Sirius' feelings. "Sure Siri."

Sirius smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Come along then." Sirius grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards his room. When the got there, he opened the door, pulled Harry in, and shut it again. Harry walked in and looked around. It was a big room, with the walls painted purple and green and a huge four poster bed with a canopy. There was also a huge dresser, two doors, on leading to a closet and one leading to the bathroom, an enormous bookshelf and a large desk which Sirius was heading to. He opened on of the drawers and took out a large green book. He walked back to him and held out the book. "This is my newest book."

Harry took it and read the cover, which said in gold writing, 'My Love' by Sirius Black. "What's it about?"

Sirius smiled and started walking. "Why don't you read the description?"

Harry flipped the page and started to read. '_Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt? Have you ever loved someone but didn't know how to tell them? Have you ever been so afraid to tell someone that you loved them that you hid away anything that you feel for them? Well, Orion feels that way about one of his best friends little brother, Jamie. He believes that Jamie is kind, courageous and everything else that matters but he doesn't know how to tell him or if he'll even feel the same way back. He doesn't believe he should love him anyways…he promised his best friend, who died defending his family, that he would do anything to protect him and he doesn't believe falling in love will save anyone. What will happen to him? Will he tell or will he just let it be?' _It stopped there and Harry started flipping through the pages. When he got towards the back, the pages were blank. He looked up at Sirius questioningly. "Where's the rest?"

Sirius blushed and looked at him. "I don't know how it ends." Harry dropped the book and Sirius had time enough to say, "Remus would kill you for book abuse." before Harry covered Sirius' mouth with his. After a few minutes of snogging, Harry moved back and looked into his eyes. "Does that help you?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, very much so."

**-End-**


End file.
